Deceptive Advertising
Deceptive Advertising (also known as Video Fraud, or sometimes known as YouFraud) is a controversial bait-and-switch act of using polished YouTube thumbnails, misleading titles or other to lure users into a YouTuber's place when the videos itself is often unrelated. Typographical Error Titles Teh Teh is an Internet slang neologism most frequently used as an English article, based on a common typographical error of "the". Teh has subsequently developed grammatical usages distinct from the. It is not common in spoken or written English outside technical or leetspeak circles, but when spoken, it is pronounced /tɛ/ or /tə/. when the users write typographical error videos and channels of teh. Virtual Sailer Virtual Sailer is a game released in 1999 by Ilan Papini the naval simulator, when the users don't write typographical error of virtual sailor. This example of typographical error is no longer used. gaem gaem is a typographical error of game, often typed out completely in lowercase. This example of typographical error is still used today. Clickbait Clickbait is a pejorative term describing web content that is aimed at generating online advertising revenue especially at the expense of quality, or accuracy relying on sensationalist headlines to attract click-throughs and to encourage forwarding of the material over online social networks. Clickbait Thumbnails During the early days of YouTube, clickbait thumbnails were often achieved by quickly flashing a picture of an attractive female and/or breasts during the middle, when the content itself may not feature the woman at all. Once YouTube added the thumbnail feature, it was much easier to add clickbait thumbnails. As of recent times, a clickbait thumbnail can often be shown as images featuring a red circle or arrow pointed to a blurred focus in the image, with the recent YouTube audience being quite fond of creepy/conspiracy theory videos, where this type of thumbnail is seen most often. Misleading Titles The YouTuber uses a misleading title to grab a user's attention and get views when the title is actually not related to the video at all. Fake/Misleading Thumbnails The YouTuber would use a misleading thumbnail to grab a user's attention and trick them into thinking the actual content is in the video, such as an image edited with photoshop of the content in the video to exaggerate the result. 3:00 AM Challenge Videos The 3:00 AM Challenge is a recent trend of clickbait content featuring creators seeking paranormal activity at 3:00 AM, which some call "the devil's hour" or "the witching hour." The YouTuber is often seen attempting to call a well known character on their phone, playing hide-and-seek with dolls or asking Siri spooky questions on his/her iPhone at 3 AM, though whatever happens in the video is obviously completely staged. Channels infamous of making this type of content include, RubyRube and N&A Productions, as well as YouTuber ImJayStation who is believed to have popularized the trend. They often cater to a younger audience, featuring names and figures well known in kids television or films, such as Boss Baby. Fake Accounts Fake Accounts are most controversial type of users on YouTube, a user creates a account that pretend to be a well known character or famous people (such as Mario, Sonic, fake PewDiePies, etc.). They create misleading videos such as fake giveaways that trick you to get free iPhones, iPads, MacBooks and money. They also spam and flood comments, fake a nationality, age, gender, country or any information of a person, using bots to generate subscribers, comments, views and other. Creating fake accounts is against terms of service and community guidelines. Also, a software being used to create automated fake accounts is illegal and can lead to real-life problems with the law enforcement and/or cause a account being terminated/banned. Downloading Malware On computers, these types of YouTube videos will have links in the description containing viruses and trojan horse, often promising free downloadable content such as a film or software applications. Users then proceed clicking the dislike button when they find out it contains malware or does not work to the point where it surpasses the likes, in which a new user would know not to click the link. Fake Full Movies A user uploads a video with the title similar to "blank FULL MOVIE HD". The video is often 30 minutes to an hour long (about the length of the movie) with a thumbnail of the starting screen card, though no actual movie in the video itself, instead, text instructing them to click on the link in the description to a questionable site. Fake Tutorials YouTubers who create tutorials in their videos to trick viewers into thinking they work but actually don't. These too, often consist of malware-ridden links in the description Free In-Game Currency Scams A user uploads a video with the title "I Got Free (Number) (In-Game Currency)!!!" or "How to get Free (In-Game Currency) by Watching a Video!" This does not work because you have to pay when buying virtual currency and a loads of younger children who play such games are more vulnerable to click on these sites. This usually ends up in a stolen account and/or stolen real life information, even credit cards. Free Credit Cards, Debit Cards, Gift-Card codes Videos with credit cards can be easily found. These usually are fake, or real (in very rare occasions). If they are real, any purchases you make on them might be charged back, resulting in your losing your items or even getting banned on that website/game/application. Gift card codes usually are fake, made up, or already redeemed by the original person 'giving them away'. This isn't always the case, though. Category:History of YouTube